Gary Finkel
Gary Finkel is an anti-heroic supporting character appearing in Dead Rising 3. Gary is a mobster that works for an unknown mobster boss at the Diamond Panty club and bar in Ingleton. Although he is somewhat helpful to Nick during their first encounter, he has an antagonistic role as he attempts to achieve the mission given to him by his boss throughout the main story. He is an ex-professional wrestler and was once married to Rhonda prior to the outbreak. He states that he used to live in a big house and had lots of money, although the circumstances to why he fell from grace and became a gangster is unknown. Dead Rising 3 He first meets Nick during Chapter 2 at St. Keith's Memorial Grounds. He asks Nick to assist him in finding a body at the morgue so that he can bring it to his boss at the club. Gary will then return the favor by finding Nick Zombrex. He also shows Nick that killing Queens will kill zombies. Nick isn't able to find any emergency Zombrex in the morgue, and, despondent, asks Gary to shoot him, but Gary misses. After Nick and Gary find the corpse in the morgue, Nick helps him deliver the corpse to the club. When Gary's boss discovers that the corpse is not who he is looking for, Gary will ask that Nick bring him Annie. In exchange, he offers fuel for the airplane. He secretly follows Nick to where Annie is hiding, as he had a feeling that Nick couldn't bring himself to turn Annie in. During Chapter 4, he finds the Illegals hideout and holds Nick, Annie, Lauren, and Winnie at gunpoint. He attempts to abduct Annie, but Special Forces soldiers show up and take Gary, Annie and a few of the other Illegals away. Red and Nick devise a plan to get into the military compound to rescue their friends. Once Nick breaks in and frees Annie, Gary and the other Illegals, Gary once again attempts to abduct Annie but is stopped by Nick. Gary disappears again, in hot pursuit of Annie. During Chapter 7, Nick finds Gary at the karaoke bar in Sunset Hills, holding Annie hostage until his boss arrives. When Nick tells Gary to let him in, he refuses. Gary tells Nick that he is tired of living a mob life and misses his ex wife, Rhonda. He tells Nick that he must do him a favor or get rid of him before he will move. At this point, Nick can either kill Gary or bring Rhonda to him. Killing Gary will result in a bad ending, and the player cannot unlock Overtime Mode. This is also not canon, as Gary can be seen alive in Dead Rising 3: The Last Agent. If Nick chooses to bring Rhonda to him, Overtime Mode can be unlocked, and Ending S can be achieved. Once Nick has either killed Gary or brought Rhonda to him, Gary will give Nick the passcode that unlocks the door to the karaoke bar. If reunited with Rhonda, the two will leave together. When Chuck arrives at the warehouse after Red's defeat, it is revealed that Chuck is Gary's boss, hence the reason why chasing down Annie was so important. Chuck was able to track down Gary after he and Rhonda were reunited, and although angry, he decided to let Gary live after seeing how happy he was with Rhonda. After helping Chuck reunite and reconcile with Annie, Gary and Rhonda decide to stay behind in Los Perdidos to assist the evacuation of any remaining survivors. They eventually escape with ZDC agent Brad Park and a large group of survivors via helicopter. Trivia * Gary's boss calls him constantly and his ring tone is the same one that Chuck and Frank have in Dead Rising 2 and Off The Record, another reference to how Stacey will constantly call to give updates on missions. * Gary speaks with a Brooklyn accent, a stereotype among mobsters. * He is an optional boss battle, should the player choose to attack him in front of the club rather than to find Rhonda. However, this will result in a different ending. * Gary had an ex-mother-in-law named Bertha who died. Her body is in the Los Perdidos crematorium. * Gary looks strikingly like Neville from Need For Speed Carbon. * Given that Gary is an ex-professional wrestler, it is possible that his surname is a reference to Howard Finkel; a semi-retired professional wrestling ring announcer. Gallery Help Gary 8.jpg|Gary with Nick at the morgue. Help Gary 10.jpg|Gary with his gun, ready to shoot Nick. Gary with Gun.jpg Gary at Karaoke Bar.png|Nick finds Gary guarding the door into the karaoke bar. Gary Kisses Rhonda's Hand.png|Gary kisses Rhonda's hand. Rhonda and Gary Hug.png|Gary and Rhonda reunite. Maxresdefault-0.jpg Gary5 (1).jpg Bring Rhonda to Gary 8.jpg Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Major Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Alive Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors